


Illogical Distractions

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ogling, Romance, Shirtless Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk goes to see an injured Spock in sickbay, not expecting to stumble upon a bare-chested Vulcan. It is very, very distracting, as one might assume. (Originally posted on 7/26/10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first (and currently, only) Star Trek fanfic. It's set in the newer movieverse. I hope y'all enjoy the silliness of it! And it is very silly, OOC, and probably not very accurate with the medical stuff, considering the tech available. Anyway. Thanks for reading!

When the word arrived around the _Enterprise_ that Spock had been injured, Kirk was the first to gather himself and rise to meet Bones in sickbay, despite every other duty that presented itself to him.

Kirk couldn't deny the worry that crept in his head. He couldn't deny it, but he still didn't have to admit it aloud. He walked crisply to sickbay, trying to keep a calm mask over his face, but he just knew that if anyone looked him straight in the face, they would know that something was bothering him. He'd never been that good at hiding his emotions after all, anyway.

Turning down the corridor to sickbay, he had random thoughts running through his head, the most prominent one being: _How in the **hell** did Spock get himself hurt?_

True, being subjected to various dangers was something that everyone risked when on board the _Enterprise_ , but Kirk never thought it would happen to Spock.

Spock had always struck him as careful. Methodical. Overtly logical. Of course, that was how most Vulcans were, but still, that was how Kirk saw him. Spock being in an accident and getting hurt just didn't compute with him.

So Kirk rounded the corner and walked the last few feet to sickbay.

The door was open, but Kirk didn't waste any time by just timidly peeking in and leaving. No, this certainly required _clear questioning_ about what happened, where, when, what time, and more importantly _how_?

There were various other people in the room. Most of them looking like they had some kind of virus or something. Nothing one of those trusty "vaccines" McCoy had given him wouldn't fix. He still remembered _that_ sequence of events far too well.

He passed a few girls, being tended to by the various nurses they had on board. Kirk's eyes scanned the crowd frantically. _Since when was finding a person here difficult?_ he thought, frustrated.

"Jim. Over here." McCoy's familiar, surly voice reached the captain's ears from surprisingly not far away.

Kirk turned in the direction of the voice and spotted McCoy looking at him with a skeptical expression, not two feet away from him and in plain sight, wondering why he was here. But, obviously, since he had time to think it over, he realized that it had to do with the person he was working on at present.

"What happened?" Kirk demanded, but the rest of his rant was caught in his throat when he saw just exactly what he was looking at.

Spock was sitting up, sans shirt, looking quizzically at Kirk. Obviously his huge Vulcan brain couldn't process this of all things. And if it couldn't process why Kirk had come to see him, then it sure as hell couldn't process why Kirk was staring at him, trying to keep his mouth from flying open in slight shock.

_What does he do? Jujitsu? The guy's built!_ Kirk thought with a tinge of envy and a tinge of…something else. Something else that he didn't really want to admit to himself at the moment.

Spock cocked his head to the side, those intelligent eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Kirk had a feeling that he would use the word "illogical" in the next fifteen minutes or so. If there was any bet he could win, it was that one - predicting when the word "illogical" would sprout out of the Vulcan's mouth.

Of course, once Kirk got over the strong set of his shoulders, the taut muscle that moved seamlessly beneath his pale skin, the way that he could see the… _blood?_

"Spock's bleeding!" Kirk exclaimed out of the blue as his eyes focused on a rather nasty looking cut that graced just across the ribcage of the man in front of him. It ran a good three inches in length, and was deep, as Kirk could see the blood gushing from the wound. "How did this happen? You're supposed to be the _careful_ one!"

Spock opened his mouth as if to say something when McCoy interrupted him, "Dammit, Jim, you freaking out over this isn't helping anything."

"I'm not freaking out!"

"I do believe your voice just went up two octaves." Spock chose to point out.

"Don't make me give you another injury." Kirk glowered, but the threat in itself held no weight to it, which caused McCoy to have to hide a snicker.

It was quiet for a moment, with McCoy going about and getting the materials together to help sew him up. Actual stitches would have to be used for this, which caused Kirk to shudder slightly. He'd had stitches countless times, and absolutely _hated_ them. The pulling on his skin was enough to get him to freak out - and now it was going to happen to _Spock_ of all people.

McCoy ran a clean towel across the wound before injecting him with some kind of numbing agent right into his side, pricking around the cut several times. Well, at least he was hardly going to feel it. That was a plus.

"To answer your question from before," Spock started coolly as the doctor started to sew the wound shut, "I fell."

Kirk had to stop himself from outright laughing, " _You_ , fall?"

"Everyone is susceptible to falling."

"Not _you_ , though," Kirk scoffed, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I do not see your reasoning behind that."

Kirk rolled his eyes at that. "Figures."

As McCoy continued to stitch up the Vulcan's side, Kirk went back to his ogling from before. Again, the shape that Spock was in continued to surprise him. He could see his arm muscles were especially toned, which was something that Kirk didn't really expect. He thought he wouldn't be as fit as we was. It was, to say the least, a nice surprise.

Kirk didn't realize how much he was staring, didn't hear McCoy say, "All done," before wrapping the stitches with gauze and going over to some other patient. The only way that he knew everything had been taken care of was when Spock started to put his shirt back on.

He was surprisingly against that.

The captain didn't say anything, however, just watched him do that as well. Kirk realized that he might have a bit of a staring problem from now on - not that he never looked at Spock that way. Well, it was still something that he found strange to admit to himself, anyway…

"Jim," Spock said quietly, with a note of curiosity to his voice.

"Yeah?" he replied roughly, his voice huskier than usual. Oh, yeah, now it was completely obvious that he was staring at Spock like he was Miss October in Playboy.

"I do find it extremely illogical that you find the need to stare at me." Spock paused, before allowing the barest hint of a teasing smile to grace his mouth, "But I am not bothered by it."

Then, Spock rose carefully from his seat and made his way out of sickbay, leaving a stunned and speechless Kirk behind him.

It was a few seconds before an earlier thought crossed his mind.

_I really should start betting people on how much that guy says "illogical."_

In any case, at least now he knew his staring wasn't completely unwelcome.

And, dammit, he was about to do some definite ogling.


End file.
